


Ackley Bridge series 3- re-write

by Mercury_Writer



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not for series three though, Pansexual Character, Set after series 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_Writer/pseuds/Mercury_Writer
Summary: A re-write of Ackley Bridge series 3. It is not related to s3 in any way. This centres around Cory and Naveed.
Relationships: Naveed Haider/Cory Wilson
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING- this fic does contain homophobia and abuse/violence. If this is triggering for you do NOT read. I did try to write it in a way so it is not graphic. 
> 
> NOTE- this had nothing to do with series 3 and I have come up with a different plot to series 3- there are no similarities what so ever. It does however follow on from the first two series (ignoring the fact Cory has a son though)

Just before the holiday started, Cory and Naveed finally got together. After everything that had happened during the previous school year it wasn't a surprise that they were finally together. They decided not to tell anyone, not yet anyway because Cory wasn't ready to be out to everyone yet. Naveed understands, knowing just how hard it is to come out. 

They meet up most days, seemingly just as friends and the couple of times they met up with Riz he doesn't notice anything different in their relationship. They know Riz would support them no matter what, but Cory wasn't ready to tell him, but that's okay 'there's no rush' reassures Naveed. Cory plans to tell Riz sometime when they go back to school, he just doesn’t know when. Cory stays over at Naveed's some nights, his parents’ fine with having Naveed's 'friend' over to stay. Very rarely does Naveed stay at Cory's house because, not that Cory would outright admit it, he's scared of his dad and he knows exactly what his dad thinks about anyone who isn't straight; Cory can't even think about telling his dad he's pan. His dad would hate him and he would never understand. So, Naveed only stays over when Cory's dad isn't there and they're always careful if they hear Cory's dad get back during the night unexpectedly, well most of the time they're careful. 

One morning, about a two days before going back to school Naveed is sneaking out the house trying not to be too loud as Cory's dad came home early in the morning. Neither of them wanted them to be caught. 

'Ssh Nav, do you want to get caught or 'summat?' Asked Cory teasingly. 

'Oi, I'm trying to be quiet, you're the one whisper-shouting not me.' Naveed retorted as the slowly walked down the stair, trying not to wake up Cory's dad who was asleep on the sofa downstairs, probably still drunk from the night before. 

'And you're the one practically stomping down the stairs like a herd of elephants.' Cory laughed. 

They get to the bottom of the stairs and Cory opens the door for Naveed. 

'I'll message you later Nav and we can go out somewhere?' Cory said, partially questioning.

'It's a date.' Grinned Naveed. Cory leaned in and gave Naveed a quick kiss on the lips before Naveed left. 

Cory grinned happily to himself, already looking forward to their date later. He turned around to see his dad stood angrily glaring at him. 

'Dad. H-how long have you been stood there?' Cory stammered nervously.

'Long enough to know exactly what is going on with you and him'. Barked Kevin. 

'I-it's not what it looks like dad, I-I promise ya.' Cory stuttered, gradually moving further away from his dad, scared of what he might do to him. Cory had seen his dad angry, especially when he used to hit Jordan and he looks the exact same now. Cory was terrified. 

'I saw you and I know exactly what you are. You're nothing but one of those disgusting gays.' Shouted Kevin, looming threateningly over. 

'I'm not gay.' Cory replied, voice small.

'Oh so what do you call that then?'

'I'm pan. I like people based on who they are, not their gender.' Cory explained, almost pleading for his dad to understand even though he knows his dad never will. 

'Call it whatever you like. It's still wrong and it's disgusting.' 

'How can you say that dad? I'm your son, you're supposed to love me no matter what.' Cory cried, tears beginning to fall down his face. He knew his dad would not react well but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt and he didn't think it would be this bad. 

'So long as you are under my roof you are not, and you can forget ever seeing that boy again.' He shouted, looming over Cory. 

'You can't do that dad, you-' Cory was cut off by a punch to the stomach. It knocked him to the ground, the pain and the shock of it. His dad carried on hitting and kicking him a few times then stopped, going into the living room and slamming the door behind him. 

Cory curled in on himself and sobbed. How could his dad do that to him? How could his dad think like that? It wasn't right. Cory thought about going to the police or talking to someone, but he decided against it. Jordan needed the money his dad was sending. It wouldn't be fair on Jordan. And he was scared what his dad would do to him.

Cory got himself up and retreated into his room. He only left when he had to, avoiding his dad as much as he could for the rest of the holiday. He didn't see Naveed for the rest of the holiday cancelling their date; he couldn't risk him seeing any of the bruises; they still texted every day. It hurt Cory to do so, knowing he would have to break his and Naveed's heart when they went back to school. He couldn't break up with him over text, it would be even crueler than what it already was. 

Thankfully, on the first day back, Cory didn't see Naveed until break. He walked up to him in the canteen and asked to speak to him, leading him into the changing rooms as he knew no-one would be there. 

'What do you want to talk to me about Cory?' Asked Naveed as the two of them sat down on one of the benches. 

'I- erm. I.' Cory stuttered, tears forming in his eyes, which Naveed noticed. 

'Are you alright Cory, you're scaring me.' Naveed said, hugely concerned for Cory. 

'We-we need to break up. I can't do this. I thought I could but I'm not ready. I am so, so sorry Nav for messing you about.' Cory said, voice almost a whisper as tears fell down his face. 

'You-you can't mean that Cory. You said you were ready for us a-and everything was okay. We said we weren't going to rush. Please say you're joking?' Said Naveed stunned, tears threatening to fall. 

'I'm sorry Naveed but I have to do this. I'm sorry.' Cory cried. 

'What do you mean you have to do this?' Snapped Naveed, hurt by what Cory was saying. 

'I- I just can't do this I'm sorry.' Cory said before running out the room, leaving a heart-broken Naveed behind. Naveed couldn't process what Cory had just said. It was so out of the blue Cory just ending their relationship like that. It was almost cruel of him to end their relationship with no warning and in the room where it all began. 

Cory ran out and went into the toilets, thankfully no-one was in there. He locked himself in one of the cubical and sobbed, collapsing to the floor. He felt broken and so alone. Naveed was everything to Cory, all he had left. His dad hated him, Jordan was at college and his mum hasn't bother with him for years. He was truly alone. 

He stayed for a while, letting the sobs subside and the tears dry out before picking himself up and going off to class as he hadn't lost the only person in the world that truly cared about him and made him feel loved and wanted.

'Nice of you to finally show up Cory.' Said Mr Hyatt sarcastically. 

Normally if Cory was late he'd have some sarcastic comment to say, but not this time. He was too tired and fed up to even pretend. 

'You alright mate? You look like you've been crying.' Riz asked concerned.

'I'm fine, just tired.' Lied Cory. He really needed to talk to someone- but he couldn't. He'd always go to Naveed if he had a problem, but he can't now- not anymore. He didn't speak for the rest of the lesson, he just stared down at the work he was supposed to be doing, mind swirling. 

When he got home, his dad wasn't there, thankfully. He shut himself in his room and broke down for the second time. Crying out loud even though no-one was there to hear him or comfort him. He felt so alone and trapped, trapped in his home and his life. He wanted to escape, escape the pain cause by his dad. The pain he has caused everyone he's ever cared about.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident happens at school, Cory gets beaten worse than before, he calls Naveed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- this contains physical abuse.

As the weeks went on, his dad's beatings didn't get much better, although they were less frequent now he had broken up with Naveed. Any time his dad felt any anger he took it out on Cory and he couldn't do anything to stand up for himself. He feels so powerless and terrified all the time. It's hell.   
He tried to act as normal as he could at school to not draw any attention to himself and to stop people finding out what was going on. He rarely spoke to Naveed anymore and it was killing him. He wished he still had Naveed, but he just couldn't have him- his dad made sure of that, beating it into him that he can't. 

Naveed had noticed a huge difference in Cory. He seemed less confident and more withdrawn, his smiles and laughs fake. Naveed knew Cory and knew something was wrong but there was nothing he could do about it. Every time he tried to speak to Cory, Cory would shut him down and avoid him. They'd barely spoke and it was hurting Naveed almost as much as it was Cory. 

The next time Naveed spoke to Cory was when they were in the sixth form. Naveed sat next to him as Cory was working. 

'What's going on with you Cory? I know something's not right.' Naveed said, worry edging his voice. 

'Don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine.' Cory responded coolly as if he had no problems at all. 

'Don't alright. I know you Cory and I know when there's something is wrong. Talk to me.' Says Naveed softly. He placed a hand on Cory's arm but he filched away automatically at the touch. He looked up at Naveed and say the shock, concern and almost hurt expression in his eyes. 

'I have to go.' Cory said hurriedly, shoving his things into his bag. He went to walk out the door, almost walking into Alya as he was paying no attention to where he was going.

'Watch where you're going Cory.' Alya sneered. Cory thought to turn to apologise, slowing slightly but didn't, he just wanted to leave. 

'Oi, aren't you going to apologise?' Alya said, grabbing hold of Cory's shoulder, with enough force to cause Cory to panic. Cory felt fear at the touch, thoughts of his dad instantly coming into his mind. In fear he turned and pushed her off him. She fell to the ground, hitting the ground heavily. 

'I'm so sorry.' Cory whispered, in shock at what he had just done.  
I-I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry.' He stuttered. 

'What the hell's going on?’ Riz barked as he walked into the room. 

'He pushed me over, for no reason. Ask anyone in here and they'll tell you I did nothing.' Alya answered. Cory stuttered, not knowing what to say, before running out the room. 

Riz was about to turn to follow Cory out when Naveed spoke up. 

'Don't. I'll go. Something's not right.' Naveed said to Riz. 

'Oh, you think. Who does he think he is doing something like this?' Scoffed Riz. 

'Just go easy on him okay.' Naveed said, knowing that something really bad must be happening with Cory for this to happen. 

'Go easy on him! He attacked my sister!' Riz yelled. 

'Look, something's not been right for weeks with Cory so I'm going to go talk to him and try and find out.' Huffed Naveed as he made his way to the door. 

'I don't care what he has to say.' Riz snapped before Naveed left. 

Cory ran. He had to get out. Everyone must hate him after what just happened. He hurt Alya when she did nothing. 'I'm no better than my dad.' Cory thought. He carried on, ignored the calls of Naveed as he tried to keep up with him. He was about to leave school when Mr Bell caught him.

'Going somewhere?' Mr Bell questioned. 

'I was just-' Cory began, then he stopped as he realized he had no idea how to explain this. 

'You were just nothing. Go on, go to class.' His teacher ordered. Cory knew he probably should go to class as he was probably in enough trouble. 

Part way through the lesson he was called to Miss Carter's office with Alya and Riz, although he was unsure why Riz had to go. Probably to stick up for Alya he supposed. 

They all sat down, Cory one side and Riz and Alya the other. They explained what happened, Alya claiming she really hurt herself as she landed. Cory tried to explain that it was an accident, that he didn't mean to but no-one would believe him. 

'I'm sorry Cory, but if Alya really has hurt herself like she says then I'm going to have to call your dad and tell him what has happened.' Miss Carter explained. 

'Y-you can't phone my dad.' Cory said, head snapping up eyes wide in fear which he hoped no-one noticed. 

'I'm sorry Cory but I have no choice.'

'Please Miss. Nothing like this will happen again. I promise. Just please don't call him, you can't.' Cory pleaded. His dad would be so angry with him. He couldn't let his dad find out.

'As I have said Cory I have to. Whether or not you want him to find out or not.' Miss Carter said, a slight look of sympathy on her face. Riz and Alya smirked whilst Cory felt his heart drop and fear rise. His hands trembled and he tried to stop them, not wanting to let people to see his fear. Cory also received detention for a week as punishment. That, however, came as a relief as it meant he could avoid his dad for a while longer. 

By the time his dad arrived Riz and Alya had gone back to class. Cory was sat outside of the office, hands trembling and tears threatening to fall. He wanted to run but he was trapped. 

His dad was fuming, worse that Cory could have thought. He practically dragged Cory out of school. He pushed Cory violently into his house. Cory stumbled, nearly falling over but kept his balance. He desperately tried to scramble to the kitchen to get out the back door but his dad grabbed him and threw him on the ground. He punched and kicked Cory, worse than any other time. He shouted how disgusting he was and how he should be ashamed of himself. 

He stopped, and left Cory on the floor broken and sobbing. Cory couldn't think straight, everything hurt. He thought to Naveed, what he said to him. He thought that maybe he could tell him. He realised he had to tell someone, he couldn’t live like this much longer- it was slowly killing him. He got his phone out with shaking hands and texted Naveed, telling him to meet him in half an hour. Cory grabbed his bag and snuck out the house, not wanting to be caught by his dad and went to meet Naveed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update this every week (probably Thursday or Friday)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Cory chose to meet somewhere not too far from his house because he was struggling to move after the beating his dad gave him. He had his hood up in a vain attempt to hide the couple of bruises that were on his face. He waited a few minutes before a worried looking Naveed arrived. 

'What's going on Cory?' Naveed asked straight away.

'I need to tell you something.' Cory said.

'Is it to do with what happened today?' 

Cory nodded. Naveed gasped softly upon seeing the bruises on Cory's face. Normally his dad didn’t hit Cory’s face, not wanting people to see the bruises and question them, but this time was different. 

'Who did this to you Cory? Was it Riz?' Naveed questioned, voice filled with shock at the bruises and concern. 

Cory shook his head.   
'It-it was my dad. He caught us together that day you came round to mine and he beat me. Has been ever since. The other day with Alya, I panicked. All I could think of was him- what he does to me. And I know that’s no excuse, but I couldn’t help it, I live in fear all the time. Then my dad was called into school after what happened, I've never seen him so angry. I thought he wouldn't stop. I-' Cory explained, voice shaking as he explained everything to Naveed. Tears began freely falling and tears formed in Naveed's eyes upon hearing this. 

'That's why I broke up with you because I thought it would get better, which it did. He still hit me but just not as much. And I thought it would keep you safe, so he wouldn’t hurt you too. I realised that after today I had to tell someone. I’m so scared that one day he’ll go too far. It’s never been this bad before. I am so sorry Naveed.' Cory cried. 

'You have nothing to be sorry for Cory alright? Nothing. None of this is your fault.' Naveed said, crying for Cory and all the pain he has been through at the hands of the person who was supposed to protect him. 

Cory began to break down fully. Naveed pulled him close and let Cory cry into his chest. He whispered soft reassurance to him, promising that everything would be okay and that he would be there for him no matter what. 

Naveed took Cory back to his house for the night, refusing to let Cory got back home to that monster. 

'You have to tell someone Cory. You can't let your dad get away with this.' Naveed said softly. 

'I can't. I've got Jordan to think about. Without the money dad sends him he'd struggle. I do that to him, it's not fair.' 

'And what about you? This isn't fair on you and it's not right. You shouldn't have to live like this Cory.'   
'You could talk to Mr Bell. He'd listen and he'd help you. I know he would.' Naveed continued. 

'I can't. Because what if they don't believe me and he gets away with it. He'd be so angry; you have no idea what he'd do to me.' Cory sighed. He knows Naveed is right and he has to tell someone but he's too afraid. 

'They would believe you Cory, especially when they see all the bruises on you. And I won't let him anywhere near you, he can't hurt you anymore Cory. I promise.' Reassured Naveed.

'Are you sure?' Cory asked, his voice small as if he didn't believe Naveed. 

'I'm sure.' Naveed said sincerely. Cory agreed that he would speak to someone, so long as Naveed was with him, knowing that he could not face this alone- not again.


	4. Chapter 4

Cory woke up, a feeling of dread about the day ahead. He would have to face Riz and everyone would hate him for yesterday. But he wishes that was all he had to worry about. He was finally going to tell someone about the hellish abuse his dad had put him through. Without Naveed he knew he would not have the strength to do it. Naveed made him remember that he wasn't alone anymore and that he did have someone that cared about him. 

'It' all going to be okay you know.' Naveed says as they walk into school. Cory nodded as the two walked into the sixth form common room. Cory daren't look up too ashamed to face anyone, even though yesterday was not his fault. He acted out of terror, his mind automatically taking him back to the horrific abuse he was facing. 

'I wander who gave him those bruises on his face.' Someone remarked. 

'I recon he deserved it.' Riz sneered. 

'Back off Riz.' Snapped Naveed.   
'Just leave Cory alone.' 

'I should have known you'd stick up for him.' Scoffed Riz. 

'Just ignore him yeah.' Naveed said softly to Cory as the two sat down. 

'Yeah.' Cory whispered back. 

They had planned to speak to Mr Bell at lunch time seeing as that would be easiest and the only time to properly speak to him. He planned to tell him everything, including about him and Naveed as he knew he had to be fully honest. 

Cory let out a deep breath before tentatively knocking on the door. Mr Bell shouted for them to come in. 

'Ah Cory, Naveed, how can I help you?' Mr Bell asked cheerily. 

'I-I was wondering if I could talk to you about something.' Cory answered, glancing at Naveed with uncertainty who smiled reassuringly in response. 

'Okay, take a seat.' Mr Bell said, concern clear on his face. 

'It's about my dad.' Cory stated simply, taking a breath before continuing.  
'He's been abusing me physically. It started a bit ago when- when he caught me and Naveed. Together. He-he called me disgusting, said it was wrong and that's where it all started. Every time he gets angry he takes it out on me. And last night was the worst one. I begged Miss Carter not to phone him but she just wouldn't listen. I'd never seen his so angry. That's why I did what I did yesterday, I was scared. I felt someone grab my arm and he was all I could think about.' Cory said, his voice was shaking and tears filled his eyes as he re-told what he had been through and showed the bruises to him.

'I am so sorry Cory. I knew I should have done something last time with Jordan. I knew it. Look Cory, he won't get away with this, not again. We can talk to the police and if you give your statement he will go down for this I promise, and you'll be safe. He won't hurt you again.' Mr Bell promised.   
'Of course you don't have to tell the police if that's what you want, but you can't live like that.' 

'I want to. I'm just worried about Jordan. He gets money from dad so he can go to college and if dad gets sent down that stops which isn't fair on him.' Cory explained. 

'We will sort something out for Jordan okay. We have to stop him Cory before he goes too far.' Says Mr Bell. He is so angry, angry with Kevin Wilson for doing this to Cory and angry with himself for not getting him arrested the first time. 

'Will you help?' Cory asked. 

'I'll call the police and they'll send someone as soon as possible to talk to you. It will be the same as last time. It will take place here, just us, Miss Carter and a couple of police officers.' He said. 

Cory nodded. Mr Bell sent the two to have their lunch as they were yet to have anything, even though Cory had no appetite. 

Straight away he phoned the authorities. They told him that someone would go to the school that afternoon. He also went to talk to Miss Carter, explaining everything. She felt so guilty for not listening to Cory yesterday when he desperately asked for his dad not to have been called. She blames herself for yesterday and for no noticing anything sooner. She thinks she's failed him. 

Part way through lesson four Cory is called to Miss Carters' office by Mr Bell. 

'It will all be okay Cory.' Naveed says softly and reassuringly. 

'I wonder what he's done now.' Riz derided. 

'Just back off Riz. You have no idea what's going on.' Exclaimed Naveed. He knew that Riz has no idea what was happening, but that doesn't give Riz the right to be so petty. 

'Oh whatever. He deserved whatever happens to him. And whoever gave him that bruise, he probably deserved it.' Riz snapped lowly. 

Naveed was about to say something when he was called out the lesson. Cory had asked for Naveed to be with him when he said everything because he could not do this without him. Naveed gave him strength when he felt so weak and powerless. He needed Naveed there with him. 

He explained everything. How it all started, how frequently it happened and everything that happened yesterday, at school and with his dad. All the while Mr Bell and Miss Carter listened in horror and anger and the police noted every detail of what Cory told them. When Naveed noticed Cory was struggling, he gently took hold of Cory's hand as a reassurance that he was there for him and he wasn't going anywhere. 

They were in there for about an hour as Cory explained everything and they took images of the bruises. They assured Cory that his dad would be charged and wouldn't get away with this. 

They were sent back to lesson for the remaining part of their final lesson of the day. 

'Thank you so much Naveed, for being there. I could never have told anyone if it wasn't for you. I wasn't strong enough to do anything. I was weak, you gave me strength.' Cory said. 

'You were never weak Cory. You’re so strong and you proved that today. You can do anything Cory Wilson, with or without me.' Naveed responded sincerely. 

Cory smiled softly at Naveed and thanked him again for everything. For once Cory felt hopeful. He no longer felt trapped. He was free of his dad and free of the abuse he faced. He no longer felt lonely because he had Naveed back. 

'Do you want to come over to mine tonight?' Naveed asked, not wanting Cory to be alone or in that house. Even though his dad wouldn't be there Naveed didn't want Cory there. 

'Yeah, I'd like that.' Cory replied lightly. 

They walked back into class, ignoring all the stares they received from their classmates who were wondering why they had been gone for so long. 

'Alright, you've seen these two before eyes back on your work.' Ordered the teacher, handing Naveed and Cory the work they needed. 

'So, what was all that about?' Riz asked. 

'Nothing, just leave it.' Naveed said before Cory could answer. 

'Come on, it must be something for the both of you to be called out. Have you done something Cory seeing as you were sent out first.' 

'Back of Riz.' Snapped Cory, more forcefully than he had meant to.   
'It's nothing to do with you so just leave it.' Naveed added as he could see the visible discomfort on Cory's face. Cory had been through enough today; we didn't need this now from Riz. 

Riz scoffed and, thankfully, ignored Cory for the rest of the lesson. 

It was after dinner at Naveed's house that Cory received the news that his dad had been arrested and charged. 

He felt so much relief in that moment as it meant he could finally be free of his dad. He cried when he found out and Naveed was there to hold him and support him, as he always is and always will be. 

'I'd better phone Jordan. I need to tell him everything.' Cory said frantically. He hadn't really thought until now to phone Jordan. 

'Do you want me to? Or do you want me to be with you?' Naveed offered. 

'I think I should just talk to him; this is better coming from me.' Cory said before leaving the room to phone Jordan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I'd update every Thursday or Friday, but I got carried away writing it up so I'm posting two chapters 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory's phone call with Jordan

'Hi Jord.' Cory said, his voice shaky. 

'You alright bro?' Asked Jordan. 

'There's something I need to tell you and I don't think it should wait until you next come home because it's best you hear it from me and not someone else.'   
'It's about dad.' Cory added. 

'What's going on?' Jordan questioned, sounding worried. 

'He's been arrested and charged.' Cory states, Jordan cutting his off before he could continue. 

'What? How? What's the idiot done now?' Jordan says, sounding angry. 

'He physically abused me Jord. It started a bit ago when he caught me with Naveed and it just carried on. I got slightly better when I broke up with Naveed. But yesterday was so bad Jord, I had to tell someone. So I told Nav and he helped me. We told Mr Bell then spoke to the police.' Cory explained, voice small not knowing how Jordan would react. 

Jordan said nothing for a few seconds, processing what his brother had just told him. 

'Why didn't you tell someone sooner Cory?' Jordan said, voice cracking as he was close to tears at his brother’s confession. 

'I couldn't. I was scared of dad and I was worried for you. Dad was sending you money for college and I couldn't stop then and let you struggle.' 

'Cory, I'd rather struggle than to have you go through than now.' Jordan said. 

'I'm sorry.' Muttered Cory. 

'Don't apologise, you have nothing to be sorry for, okay?' 

They spoke for a bit longer. Cory answering any questions Jordan had and Jordan swearing about Riz as he explained what happened yesterday and how Riz had been acting towards him. Jordan also asking about Naveed, saying he wasn't shocked that they used to be together. 'Used to be' Cory thought bitterly. He said how proud he was of Cory, for going to the police and for telling Jordan he was pan. They said goodbye, with Jordan promising to visit home as soon as he can. 

For once Cory slept soundly and peacefully. With no fear of his dad. He felt safe with Naveed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is bad, I've had exams so I've not had time to properly write so this is this best I could do. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx


	6. Chapter six

When Cory found out the news his dad had been charged, he wasn't told his dad had been granted bail. 

They day at school went by fairly okay all things considered. Riz still wasn't talking to him and most people were angry with him, but he could deal with that especially after everything else that had gone on. It was all going fine. Was. 

Cory's dad showed up at the school at the end of the day to confront Cory. He was drunk and furious.

'What the hell do you think you're doing? Reporting me to the police, getting me arrested? I'm your dad.' Kevin Wilson shouted. A crowd of people gathered around to hear what was happening. They didn't care, they were just nosy. 

'No, you’re not, and you said yourself that I wasn't your son.' Cory said strongly, with a strength he didn't know he had, especially when it came to his dad. 

'You can call them now, tell them you made a mistake.' He slurred drunkenly. 

'I'm not doing that.' 

'Has he put you up to this?' He yelled, pointing at Naveed who was stood next to Cory.  
'First he turns you gay now turns you on me.' He barked, voice laced with venom. 

'He didn't make me tell the police. I should have gone to them after the first time you beat me. But I didn't because I was too scared. But I'm not now, you can't do anything to me now.' Cory said, standing up to his dad for the first time. Everyone around them looked stunned at the revelations, realising that he must have been arrested for abusing Cory. They were also shocked by what he had said about Naveed. 

'You always were an ungrateful, spiteful brat.' Kevin spat. 

Mr Bell rushed out, pushing through the crowd and telling everyone to leave. They were called and he was taken straight to prison for violating his bail conditions. 

'Are you alright Cory?' Naveed asked. 

'Well, everyone knows my dad abused me and he basically outed me so I'm doing great.' Cory said sarcastically.

'I'm sure no-one will care. About any of it. They care about you Cory. And you were so brave today, standing up to your dad like that. I'm proud of you.' Naveed said softly. 

‘Thank you Nav.’ Cory replied, soft smile on his face as he realized he finally did have someone who cared about him. 

‘So, where does this leave us?’ Cory asked cautiously, worried Naveed wouldn’t like him that way anymore. 

‘I don’t know.’ Replied Naveed honestly. 

‘I still want to be with you Naveed, I always did. I knew I couldn’t be because of my dad. And I’m so sorry for hurting you.’ 

‘Don’t apologise Cory, you had no choice. Yeah it did hurt but that wasn’t you it was him doing that- breaking us up.’ He says.   
‘And I still want to be with you Cory. I don’t want to be with anyone else.’ Naveed said, adding that he’ll only be with Cory again if he is ready after everything that had happened.

‘I am ready. You got me through everything. You got me to tell people so I could finally be free of that monster. I couldn’t have done that without you. I need you Nav and I want to be with you, no matter what. I don’t want to lose you again okay, I can’t.’ Cory confessed. 

Naveed closed the gap between the two and kissed Cory, reminding Cory that he was truly loved by someone. For the first time in a while he was happy, truly happy. He no longer felt so isolated, afraid and alone. As long as he had Naveed, he would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just really bad, I'm sorry. Life is kinda shitty at the minute ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at school everyone was talking about yesterday. Whispering about what must have happened between Cory and his dad, speculating the true nature of the relationship between Cory and Naveed. 

When he and Naveed got to school they went to find Riz and Alya, Cory believing that he owed them an explanation for the other day. As soon as he went up to Riz in the sixth form room, everyone went quiet so they could listen. 

Cory and Naveed sat opposite them. 

‘I owe you an explanation.’ Cory said. 

‘You don’t have to explain anything Cory. And I owe you an apology for how I was acting. I really am sorry Cory.’ Riz said guiltily. 

‘It’s fine Riz, I understand. I just panicked the other day, not knowing who it was and I automatically presumed it was him. I know it’s no excuse and I am sorry Alya.’ 

‘It’s fine Cory. You have nothing to apologise for, given everything that has happening I understand.’ She answered. 

'So erm- what was that yesterday, about you and Nav?' Riz questioned, sounding unsure about if he should ask or not. 

Cory looked to Naveed unsure of what to say. Naveed looked back at Cory reassuringly and told him that it was up to him what he told Riz. 

'Well, it's quite a long story. Can I tell you later, when it's a bit more private.' Cory said. He knows most people who were there yesterday will have figured out something must have gone on with Naveed and Cory but he wasn't ready for people to know just yet. 

'Yeah that's fine Cory, whatever you want. Still mates?' Questioned Riz. 

'Course we are bro.' Cory said, smiling at Riz. 

They had arranged to meet at Naveed's after school and Cory would tell Riz everything about him and Naveed and his dad. 

-  
When they got to Naveed's they played games on the Xbox for a while, Cory wanting to delay having to talk. He knew Riz would accept him but he was still scared. 

'So what were you gonna tell me?' Riz asked, putting switching the console off and putting his controller down. 

'Right yeah. So me and Nav got together at the end of last school year. We kept it hidden from everyone cos I wasn't ready to come out yet. But my dad caught us one day and that's when he started, erm- started hitting me. Though I was disgusting and said I wasn't his son anymore. I broke up with Naveed at the start of the year because of it. I didn't tell anyone, I was too scared, for me and for Jord. I couldn't let him go without the money dad was sending him for college. So I hid it until the other day when I told Naveed because it was worse than any other time he beat me. Without Naveed I wouldn't have told anyone and I'd still be there now.' Cory explained. He took hold of Naveed's hand part way through explaining to ground him and to comfort himself. 

'So are you together now or not?' Riz questioned, pointing to their joined hands. 

'Yeah we are. We got back together last night.' Cory said. 

'I'm proud of you Cory. For everything.' Says Riz, moving over to his best friend and hugging him, properly for once, not a bro hug. 

'So are you like bi or-?' Riz began before Cory cut him off. 

'I'm pan.' Cory said strongly, no longer afraid to say who he was. No longer wanting to hide it from those close to him. He is who he is and was proud of it. He had the support of his brother, his best friend and his beautiful boyfriend. The three most important people in his life supported him and that's all he needed. 

Naveed smiled widely next to his boyfriend, incredibly proud of him


	8. Final Chapter

Rumours about Cory and his sexuality were talked about for weeks, Cory not addressing any of them, with Riz and Naveed telling people to back off. Cory was happy to be out to his friends and Jordan but wasn’t ready to tell other people yet. He was no longer afraid to say who he was, he was just afraid of what other people would say and think. Some people saying that him and Naveed must have been together or done something, whilst others said he had to be straight given the amount of girls he'd slept with. 

After a few weeks of speculation and gossip both Naveed and Cory were fed up, Cory more so than Naveed as everyone already knew Naveed was gay. Cory had had enough, people were constantly taking and gossiping about him, whether it was about his dad or about his sexuality. Either way, it was none of their business and Cory was getting sick of it. 

A few days later they were told about a prom for year twelve and thirteen. Riz was going with Hayley, and Naveed had decided to go with Nas seeing as Cory wasn’t ready to come out yet. Cory was planning on tagging along with either Riz or Naveed. 

Riz, Naveed and Cory got ready together and Naveed’s house before meeting up with everyone at the school for prom. 

‘You look amazing.’ Cory whispered in Naveed’s ear on the way there, making Naveed’s skin tingle and blush lightly. 

The night started off well, everyone enjoying themselves, but soon Naveed found himself jealous of all the couples dancing and having fun together, wishing that it could be him and Cory. He understood that Cory wasn’t ready to come out and he was fine with it, but that didn’t mean he didn’t wish that he could be having a wonderful night with his boyfriend. Naveed’s change in mood didn’t go unnoticed by Cory. 

A slow song begins to play and all the couples began filing onto the dance floor. Nas had since gone off with Missy, leaving Naveed on his own. Cory goes up to Naveed and extends his hand out to him.

‘What are you doing?’ Naveed says dumbfounded at his boyfriend. 

‘I want to dance at prom with my boyfriend.’ Cory replied simply. Naveed took Cory’s hand and they walked to the dance floor, joining all the other couples. 

Most of the people turned to look at the two of them, Cory couldn’t bring himself to care. He had Naveed and he was so happy being able to be open and himself. Naveed was so proud of him. 

As they danced, Cory rested his head on Naveed’s shoulder, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder. As the song finished the two kissed. Riz beamed and the two of them along with Nas, both so happy for their friends. 

‘I love you.’ Cory whispered. 

‘I love you too.’ Naveed replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have this go on longer originally, but wasn't really sure what to do so I ended it here with a happy ending. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed reading. xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. xxx


End file.
